


Wings

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Link always knew when to drag Zelda off the island for a flight to clear her head.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

Link saw the signs. The mussed hair, under-eye bags, quick temper. He didn’t think it was too bad, figuring it would pass when their midterm tests passed, but then she slept in. Zelda never slept in late. Ever. She profusely apologized to Professor Owlan, but Link could physically see how the stress weighed on her. There was only one thing left to do.

It was Friday, and classes were only held in the morning on Fridays, giving the knights-in-training time to ride with their Loftwings or train with a sword. However, Link knew that Zelda would take the time to lock herself in her room and pour over books she had already memorized. He couldn’t let her do that to herself; last time Zelda had fallen asleep at her desk, she ended up with a crick in her shoulder so bad she couldn’t properly train with a sword.

So after class was dismissed for the day, Link grabbed Zelda’s hand and led her out the academy doors.

“Link, what are you doing?” she asked.

He didn’t answer.

“I don’t have time for this,” she frowned. “I have to go study.”

“No, you don’t,” he shook his head as he led her to the plaza. “You’re the smartest student in our class. You’re just working yourself thin at this point, Zelda.”

“No, I’m not,” she cried as they reached the pavement of the plaza. “I know I failed that last test.”

“You got a perfect score,” Link rolled his eyes. “Professor Owlan let it slip when he asked where you were this morning.”

“But I have to go catch up on what we covered this morning,” Zelda pleaded.

“We didn’t cover anything,” Link paused at the edge of the wooden platform leading off the plaza. “Professor Owlan refused to start until you showed up. He just asked us how we were preparing for the Wing Ceremony in a couple of months.”

“I completely forgot about the Wing Ceremony,” Zelda slapped her hand to her forehead. “Link, I haven’t trained at all.”

“Zelda, you don’t even qualify until next year,” Link turned and grabbed both of Zelda’s hands in his. “You need to take a break, so we’re going for a flight. Now will you jump off the platform with me, or do I have to push you off?”

“But, Link,” she started to protest, but Link would have none of it.

“Don’t make me push you off,” he pointed an accusing finger at her. “You’ve done it to me enough times.”

“Alright,” she finally sighed before skipping off the platform and whistling for her Loftwing. Link followed suit with a smile.

“Just follow me,” he yelled over the rush of the wind once they were both on their Loftwings. Link led Zelda to a rather secluded island that had a small pond surrounded by flowers.

“So, now that we’re away from everything,” Link said as he plopped down next to the water. “Do you want to tell me what this is really about?”

Zelda followed much more slowly and sat gingerly among the flowers. She didn’t speak for a while, but Link just kept waiting. Zelda would open up on her own time.

“I keep having these nightmares,” she finally whispered. “I keep running without actually moving, and then this darkness swallows me whole. I haven’t been able to sleep; I’ve been worried about that the dream means. I feel like I’m failing at everything, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Link scooted across the grass to throw his arms around his best friend, “You are anything but a failure. Zelda, you are the strongest person I know. I would have failed out of the knight’s academy years ago without your help. But you have to open yourself up to others so they can help you in return.”

He reached up to gently caress her cheek, “You’re my best friend, Zelda. Let me help you.”

Zelda reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, “Can I just take a nap right now?”

“Of course,” Link’s head bobbed as his face flushed a bright red.

Zelda pillowed her head in her arms and rested on Link’s lap. She slept well into the afternoon, and Link found it hard to wake her even as the sun neared the horizon.

“Any nightmares?” he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

“None,” she smiled back sleepily. “Thanks to you.”


End file.
